Niesprzyjające okoliczności
by skaltka
Summary: Sherlock żeby chronić przyjaciół jest w stanie poświęcić niemal wszystko. Istnieje opcja kontynuacji - jeśli się komuś spodoba :)


- Czy ty, Molly Jane Hooper, bierzesz sobie Sherlocka Williama Holmesa za męża?

Przez chwilę ze wzruszenia nie mogła wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku, ale chłodny i wyczekujący wzrok Sherlocka szybko przypomniał jej co tu robi...

Bo Molly miała kłopoty. I to nie byle jakie kłopoty, należałoby dodać. Kłopoty te polegały na prawidłowym, podręcznikowym wręcz dostaniu się plemnika do komórki jajowej i tym samym poczęciu dziecka. Gdyby to było dziecko byle kogo, to nie byłoby tak tragicznie. Ale ona była Molly Hooper, więc nie mogła zajść w ciążę ze zwykłym, porządnym mężczyzną, prawda? Nie, ona musiała począć malucha z samym geniuszem zła, synem mhhroku i Szatana – Moriartym.

_Tydzień wcześniej._

_ - _Molly, czy ja tak wiele wymagam? Po prostu podaj mi piłę osylacyjną, czy jest w tym coś skomplikowanego?!

Sherlock pochylał się nad zwłokami młodej kobiety i wyciągał dłoń po rzeczoną piłę. Molly szybko podeszła i drążącą ręką podała mu to o co prosił. Udawała, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale nawet tak nieczuły socjopata nie mógł nie słyszeć, ciągłego pociągania nosem i wycierania go w rękaw. Przez jakiś czas usiłował nie zwracać uwagi na te wysoce irytujące dźwięki, ale dość szybko się poddał. Rzucił piłkę na zwłoki i odwrócił się do nich tyłem, a twarzą do Molly, która za to stała do niego plecami. Podszedł do niej ostrożnie. Był dużo wyższy, więc widział jak zaciska dłonie na blacie, aż pobielały jej knykcie a jej plecy spazmatycznie drgają. Delikatnie acz stanowczo złapał ją za ramiona i odwrócił. Miała czerwoną twarz i podpuchnięte oczy co świadczyło o tym, że płakała całą noc. Patrzyła na niego z rozpaczą.

- Co jest? Nie przywykłem do znoszenia szlochów o złamany paznokieć, więc lepiej niech to będzie coś ważnego – powiedział szorstko, ale w jego głosie słychać było nutkę niepokoju.

Nie odpowiedziała, jedynie drgnęła jakby chciała się w niego wtulić, ale on, jak to on – nie zrozumiał, nie znał, tak podstawowych jakby się wydawało, ludzkich odruchów.

- N-nic...

- Brzmi to bardzo przekonująco – zakpił.

Osunęła się plecami po szafce, podkuliła nogi i objęła je ramionami. Miała nieobecny wzrok, ale jej zaskoczona mina dowodziła, że zauważyła, że Sherlock usiadł obok niej.

- Byłam taka głupia! - chlipnęła

- Nie, nie byłaś. - odpowiedział stanowczo.

To ją lekko wytrąciło z równowagi, z wrażenia aż zapomniała o smutku i spojrzała na niego wielkimi oczami, jak kot ze Sherecka.

- Nie?

- Nie byłaś. Wciąż jesteś.

Delikatnie się uśmiechnęła a on odpowiedział nieznacznym uniesieniem kącików ust, co było niczym wybuch śmiechu. Oparła głowę o szafkę i westchnęła jakby zbierając się w sobie.

- Jestem w ciąży – wykrztusiła.

Prychnął.

- To wszystko? To ta cała tragedia? Myślałem, że właśnie taki jest cel bycia kobietą.

Wstał i otrzepał spodnie.

- Teraz po prostu – ciągnął – złap tego faceta i mu to powiedz. Ale nie licz, że wpadnę na ślub.

Zerwała się na równe nogi. Znów była cała czerwona, ale tym razem ze złości.

- Wiedziałam do cholery! Nie powinnam była ci mówić. Jim nigdy nie uzna tego dziecka! - tupnęła nogą jak mała dziewczynka – Zresztą już tydzień po pójściu ze mną do łóżka rzucił pracę i zniknął, więc co mam zrobić?

Sherlock już chciał rzucić coś drwiącego, ale coś przykuło jego uwagę.

- Jim? Ojcem... - nieokreślonym gestem wskazał na jej brzuch – tego, jest _James Moriarty?_

Kiwnęła głową. Jęknął bezsilnie. Zaledwie miesiąc wcześniej, Moriarty omal nie zabił jego i Johna, a teraz Molly mówi, że będzie miała z nim dziecko. Przekalkulował sobie wszystko i doszedł do jednego wniosku – Molly jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Jeśli Moriarty się domyśli co jest grane... nie zawaha się użyć dziewczyny i dziecka przeciwko niemu.

Zaskoczyła go ilość zimnych dreszczy, które przebiegły mu po plecach na myśl, że Molly mogłaby zginąć. Zerknął na nią – niepozorna dziewczyna, jąkająca się w jego obecności, nieśmiała a jednocześnie silna, co udowodniła po raz pierwszy stawiając mu się w czasie świąt (swoją drogą, wciąż pamiętał minę Johna, kiedy poprosił ją o wybaczenie za to, że ją zranił). Naprawdę nie chciał, żeby tej naiwnej istocie coś się stało.

- Molly... istnieje opcja, żebyś stąd wyjechała?  
- Nie. Nie mogę rzucić pracy, moi rodzice nie pozwolą mi wrócić do domu... - przygryzła wargę.

Zmarszczył brwi. Czy to przypadkiem nie było tak, że rodziciele zwykle z radością zapraszali swoje latorośle z powrotem? Zresztą, w tej chwili to nie było ważne. Zorientował się, że kobieta cały czas coś mówi.

- ...właściwie dlaczego miałabym stąd uciec? To mimo wszystko tylko ciąża. Jakoś dam radę. - mówiła tak jakby jeszcze przed chwilą nie rozpaczała z tego powodu.

Wyciągnął komórkę. W pierwszym odruchu chciał zadzwonić do Johna, ale on niewiele by pomógł. Zamiast tego wybrał numer, którego używał bardzo rzadko.

-_Mycroft? Mam tu pewien problem.__** - **_zaczął oschle.  
Szybko przeszedł do rzeczy. Oboje doszli do tego samego wniosku – pannie Hooper trzeba jak najszybciej znaleźć partnera, tak żeby Moriarty się nie domyślił prawdy. Dziesięć minut później elegancki polityk z nieodłączną parasolką, wkroczył do prosektorium. Zdezorientowaną Molly wysłali po kawę a sami pomijając zbędne uprzejmości wzięli się za tak zwaną burzę mózgów.

- John..?  
- Zakochany – Sherlock krzywi się teatralnie – w tej całej Sarah.

- Lestrade?

- W separacji.

- Jej znajomi?

- Nie można oddać pod opiekę kogoś, kto nie wie co jej grozi.

- Kto jeszcze został?

- Ty.

- Mam obowiązki. - starszy Holmes gwałtownie spąsowiał.

- Od kiedy to obowiązki mają na imię Anthea? - dopiekł mu Junior.  
- Nie ciesz się tak drogi bracie. Wiesz kto pozostał na liście kandydatów?

Sherlock zamilkł i złożył dłonie na piersi. Po chwili spojrzał na Mycrofta z miną zbitego psa.

- Jesteś pewien, że to konieczne?

Brat jedynie się lekko uśmiechnął.

- W twoich rękach powinna być bezpieczna... Uważaj na nią i nie pozwalaj jej mieszać się w twoje sprawy 'kryminalne'. I... - zawahał się nieco – nie skreślaj jej, daj jej szansę.

Sherlock patrzył na Mycrofta tym swoim spojrzeniem zapowiadającym rychłą śmierć (nie żeby działało) i właśnie wtedy wróciła Molly. Starszy Holmes uśmiechnął się zawiadiacko i niemal wyparował, uprzednio powiedziawszy 'do rychłego zobaczenia' Molly, a te słowa nigdy nie zapowiadały nic dobrego.

O ile z przekonaniem Molly do swojego pomysłu Sherlock nie miał kłopotów, to z wykrztuszeniem z siebie tej prośby/pytania/żądania już był większy problem. Ostatecznie zdanie 'wyjdź za mnie' które dla wielu ludzi oznacza coś ważnego, w ustach Sherlocka brzmiało jak ponury dowcip.

Molly wysłuchała historii o Moriartym i nie wątpiła w słowa Holmesa nawet przez chwilę. Przecież nie żartowałby sobie z czegoś takiego, prawda?

I nie miało znaczenia, że kolejne noce również przepłakała, prawda? Chciała Sherlocka, ale chyba nie w ten sposób... Chciała, żeby to on ją _chciał. _Ale fakt, że tak bardzo mu zależało na jej ochronie, chyba też o czymś świadczył... A przynajmniej taką miała nadzieję,

Spojrzała jeszcze raz w oczy Sherlocka. Patrzył na nią chłodno, ale i jakby oceniająco. Uniósł drwiąco brew, rzucając jej nieme wyzwanie.

- Tak – szepnęła – Tak. - powtórzyła głośniej.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Wyzwanie podjęte Sherlocku.

_Wiem, że motyw podobny do Telenoweli autorstwa Badhbh (ciąża, ślub aczkolwiek z kim innym i w innych okolicznościach), ale przysięgam, że przyszło mi to do głowy dopiero po zakończeniu, więc proszę bez kamieniowania, jak najbardziej pisałam opierając się tylko o własne pomysły. :)_


End file.
